1. Field of the Invention
The present invention combines the use of a slide hammer type operation in combination with a driven wedge for log splitting. The present invention provides a novel means for splitting wood without requiring the excess energy and dangers normally associated with swinging an axe. Also the present invention does not have the necessity for external power as in devices such as hydraulic log splitters. The present invention is also much more inexpensive than those devices. To this end the present invention provides a hand tool for splitting of logs which is significantly superior to the normal manipulation of a wedge and an axe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices utilize the slide hammer design such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 875,940; 776,191; 161,282; and 1,082,379, however, none of these patents show the particular application of usage as in the present invention. Also, none show the dual impacting capability as apparent with the present invention. Most of these devices are merely chisels or implements for various purposes which are percussion driven. The present invention is novel in its application of a hand tool for wood splitting.